The Threat’s Result
by Tanitta
Summary: Quien diría que de una amenaza puede surgir algo como el amor? Draco Malfoy esta furioso, y busca venganza, pero no sabe que esta misma será su perdición. DracoxGinny Cap 3 up !
1. The Beginning

_Aquí está mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste. La verdad es no soy muy amante de esta pareja (DracoxGinny), pero fue a __"pedido" de una amiga…Así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo_

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los uso para descargar mi ocio y entretener a lectores._

The Threat's Result

**Capítulo 1: The Beginning **

El sol iluminaba todos los sectores del majestuoso castillo, este era un lugar impresionante, con grandes sectores verdes, un inmenso lago que en el que te perdías con tan solo mirar sus profundidades…

Era un bello día para aquellos jóvenes que tenían el honor y el placer de estudiar allí, en Hogwarts, uno de los Colegios más importantes de Magia y Hechicería del mundo.

Si, era un buen día, para todos, menos para él…

Un chico de cabellera platinada e intimidantes ojos grises caminaba a grandes y furiosas zancadas por los tenebrosos pasillos del castillo, sus ojos se movían incesantemente, buscando algo…o a alguien...¡Pobre de aquél que provocó la ira en el heredero de la familia Malfoy!, porque lo que él le tenía preparado, no podía ser nada bueno…

--

¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Levántate! Es Sábado, debemos aprovechar el día.- Animó alegremente una bella chica de cabellos pelirrojos, piel blanca y ojos azules brillantes, que emanaban paz y felicidad.

Vete Ginny, justo hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada.-Respondió con cansancio una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos color miel.

¡Pero Hermione…!- Exclamó la ojiazul con decepción.

¡Nada! Vete.- Dijo la castaña terminantemente, dando a entender que no admitiría escuchar nada más de parte de la chica.

….-La pelirroja bufó indignada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.- ¡Eres una aburrida!- Gritó la chica cuando ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto, no era tonta como para gritarlo dentro, ya que si lo hacía probablemente no volviera a salir de allí con vida.

Ginny caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia el comedor para tomar su desayuno, ya allí se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, con un chico de alborotados cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda, Harry Potter, y con otro joven de cabellos de fuego y mirada azul, al igual que ella, aunque claro, eso se debía a su parentesco.

Hola chicos.- Saludó la chica animadamente mientras tomaba una tostada para después metérsela en la boca.

Hola.- Saludaron a coro los susodichos interrumpiendo su comida, para luego proseguir con mayor ferocidad.

La chica enarcó una ceja al verlos comer con esos "modales", pero era de esperar, eran _ellos..._La pelirroja seguía con su "importante" reflexión sobre aquellos dos, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte ruido que se produce al cerrar una puerta con excesiva fuerza. Su asustada mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, y allí estaba la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, por despreciarla, por humillarla, por burlarse de ella, por ser _él…_los ojos de la chica pasaron de ser unos temerosos a unos salvajes que intentaban cortar con la mirada, y sus puños se apretaban cada vez más…Sí, esas eran las reacciones que presentaba Ginny Weasley cuando veía a Draco Malfoy…Ella lo odiaba, él también a ella, pero por motivos distintos, lo de ella estaba sustentado en el rencor, los de Malfoy en el elitismo y en la supuesta superioridad de raza.

Ginny, tranquilízate, es sólo el hurón…- Habló el hermano de la chica con comprensión.- Sé que es detestable, pero tampoco es como para que te pongas así…-Dijo el chico, ni siquiera creyéndose a sí mismo

Viene hacia acá.- Dijo el de ojos esmeralda con sequedad

¿Hm.?- Dijeron ambos descendientes de la familia Weasley

¡Potter!- Rugió el Slytherin.-¡Fuiste tú! Me las pagarás, maldito imbécil.

¿Yo que?- Preguntó el niño que vivió con inocencia, sabiendo que no había nada de aquella virtud en él.

¡Si vuelves a hacerlo, te mataré!-Exclamó el rubio, ya sin poder contener su furia.

¿Y a quien enviarás, a tu querido Voldemort?- Ironizó Harry burlescamente.

No es necesario recurrir a eso.- Susurró el rubio arrastrando las palabras, volviendo a ser consciente de que había más gente escuchando su "amistosa platica"- Hay otros métodos de acabarte.- Murmuró el chico amenazante, mirando hacia los amigos del Gryffindor, particularmente a la chica, a la que observaba con ojos peligrosos.

Potter notó esto, por lo que enseguida exclamó.- Si te atreves a…-Comenzó su amenaza, pero fue interrumpido.

¿Si me atrevo a qué? Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Potter, por eso mismo, y pensándolo bien no voy a esperar a que te atrevas a hacer eso denuevo, pagarás las consecuencias por lo que hiciste, perdón, no las pagaras tú, o por lo menos no directamente.- Finalizó el chico diciendo esto último con diversión, para después mirar a la pelirroja con una intensidad escalofriante. Después de eso se dio la vuelta con elegancia y se dirigió a la mesa de las Serpientes.

Ginny…ten, ten cuidado, por favor.- Advirtió el chico con súplica y miedo en sus bellos ojos, en parte arrepintiéndose por lo que había hecho.

Si, descuida Harry, estaré bien.-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa disimulando a la perfección su inquietud. Tenía miedo, sabía perfectamente que los Slytherin eran capaz de todo, incluso de mancharse las manos con sangre inocente, ahora tendría que ser precavida, para evitar un posible "accidente". Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no podía quitarse de la mente esos temibles y profundos ojos grises…

**Continuará…**

**Es cortito, lo se xD Pero, siempre empiezo un fic con el primer capitulo corto, será una manía…Bueno…espero que les haya gustado! Manden Reviews! Acepto criticas, quejas, mensajes de muerte, todo…! (Sin reviews no hay continuación…)**


	2. Determined

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo la continuación de mi fic The Threat's Result, a decir verdad, creo que me está empezando a gustar esta pareja. Me parece extraña, ya que son personalidades distintas, pero que perfectamente se pueden atraer. Muchas gracias por los reviews, incluyendo los que me llegaron a mi mail…_

Aclaraciones:

&&&&&: Cambio de espacio

OOooOO: Cambio de tiempo

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino que a su creadora J. K. Rowling. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro._

**The Threat's Result**

**Capítulo 2 : Determined.**

_En los jardines de Hogwarts…_

Sí, a mi también me pareció tonto de parte de tu hermano Ginny, pero que podemos…-Hablaba Hermione sin percatarse de que no tenía la atención de la pelirroja.- ¿Ginny?.- Dijo, notando por fin la distracción por parte de la chica.- ¿Ginny? Te estoy hablando-Volvió a repetir la muchacha con un tono de voz hastiado al verse ignorada.- Ginny…- Silencio….Un poco más y la paciencia de la ojimiel llegaría a su límite.- ¡Ginny!- La gota que rebalsó el vaso.- ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!- Bramó la chica totalmente exasperada.

¿Eh?-Un sonido gutural fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, al escuchar el llamado de atención de parte de su amiga y el nombre que tanto le desagradaba: el suyo.- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- Preguntó la chica sin reparar en su descaro, observando el majestuoso cielo con ojos distraídos.

¡Y te atreves a preguntar eso, Ginny¡Te he estado hablando todo este tiempo, y tú no me escuchas!**-** Respondió la de ondulados cabellos con indignación y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Lo siento, Hermione, pero tengo la cabeza en otra cosa.- Dijo la pelirroja a modo de disculpa. Luego se recostó en el césped exhalando un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos intentando alejar _ciertos_ pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarla con insistencia.

¿En otra cosa ¿O en alguien?- Interrogó la estudiante de 6° Año con suspicacia, creyendo saber que clase de "cosa" podía ser la causante del desliz de su amiga.

…-La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el comentario, se incorporó con sospechosa brusquedad y miró a los ojos de la castaña.- No, Hermione, pensaba en algo_.- _Respondió la chica, él no entraba en la categoría de "persona", él era una cosa, sí, definitivamente Draco Malfoy no era un ser humano…

La perspicaz joven la observó fijamente escrutándola con la mirada, y sabiendo a la perfección que ocultaba algo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dentro del castillo…._

Unas lúgubres y sombrías mazmorras eran el hogar de las serpientes de Hogwarts, no era un lugar acogedor, al contrario, era escalofriante y con una densa atmósfera, conforme con la personalidad de los miembros de aquella cosa: los astutos y ambiciosos Slytherin, sin duda los más despreciados por el alumnado, pero también los que se ganaban el premio mayor en cuanto a elegancia y arrogancia.

Allí se encontraba un selecto grupo de jóvenes pertenecientes a ésta casa, alumnos de 6° Año y descendientes de las más importantes familias de Magos.

Por culpa de Potter, tendrás problemas con tu padre, Draco.- Indicó razonablemente un apuesto moreno de ojos azabaches.

Me dices algo que ya sé, Blaise.- Respondió molesto, un atractivo ojigris

¡Pero, Draco! No puedes permitir que Potter siga estorbando.- Dijo melosamente una chica de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche y tez blanca.

¡Ya lo sé, Pansy!- Respondió el rubio exasperado.- Por eso me vengaré de él, utilizando a la Weasley.- Habló esbozando una astuta y cruel mueca.

¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Zabini con evidente interés, pero disimulando, quizás, un poco de molestia.

Ya lo verán….-Susurró el joven, mientras una enigmática sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro.

¿Y qué pasará con tus padres?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.- Te matarán.

…-El chico reflexionaba, debía encontrar una salida, o tendría que darse por muerto; ese maldito de Potter, estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza, aunque ya creía hallar una momentánea solución para el asunto, pero había algo que no encajaba¿cómo fue que Potter pudo contactarse con su padre, y entregarle tan "importante" información? Claro, para Draco era relevante, ya que la reacción sería automática, Lucius se enteraba, se decepcionaba, luego se enfurecía, y después aniquilaba a su hijo… Debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Sonrió. No había necesidad de obligarse a meditar de ese modo, ya que él era frío, inexpresivo, insensible, _carente de sentimientos…_Pero pronto se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, ya que algo le iba a demostrar que era todo lo contrario, algo incontrolable, algo anhelado, _una irresistible tentación… _

Sin más cavilaciones, se levantó de su asiento con seguridad, y salió con paso digno de la sala común. Cualquiera que lo viera notaría un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, estaba decidido.

_Eliminar a los traidores de la sangre,_ era el único pensamiento que surcaba por su mente, de esta forma enorgullecería a su padre y olvidaría su cometida falta.

Pero él desconocía que en el mismo momento en el que determinó aquello, su destino terminó de escribirse, con un desenlace que le repugnaría si lo conociesen ese momento; pero que en un tiempo más, le traería infinita felicidad.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Una muchacha dueña de preciosos cabellos de fuego corría con desesperación por el tenebroso Bosque Prohibido.

Feroces rugidos y estremecedores ruidos provenientes de todo el sector helaban la sangre de la chica, mas no la detenían. No sabía con certeza como es que había llegado hasta aquel peligroso lugar, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que un sujeto profería maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en su contra, y que amenazaba con asesinarla, Ginny sabía que hablaba en serio, podía sentirlo, y estaba aterrorizada, el individuo venía pisándole los talones hacia un buen rato. El oscuro manto de la noche y una espantosa niebla que se volvía más densa a medida que se adentraba en el lugar, eran lo único que la salvaban de una muerte segura, ella ni siquiera portaba su varita como para intentar hacerle frente o simplemente para morir con dignidad.

Su agitada respiración se volvía cada vez más sonora, y el mago parecía no querer darle tregua, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia: su paso cada vez se hacía más lento, y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

Tan solo un pequeño descanso.- Pensó la chica con ingenuidad, deteniendo su carrera tras un árbol.

Gran error.

En el momento en el que se detuvo sintió sus piernas entumecidas, completamente paralizadas, incapacitadas de moverse por un buen rato, _incapaces de salvarle la vida…_

Se maldijo interiormente al percatarse de lo que ocurría, ya no había escapatoria.

Pasos veloces…debían de ser de aquél que estaba deseoso por aniquilarla

Por lo menos le veré la cara.- Pensó con amargura.

Pasos más lentos…El sujeto disminuyó la velocidad de la marcha al ver a su presa, sonrió con sadismo, ahí estaba….vulnerable, sin nada que la pudiera proteger.

Se acercó a ella disfrutando cada paso que daba…

Su cercanía…cada vez mayor…escalofríos, miedo, terror, horror, pánico, cada zancada que daba implicaba unos segundos menos en su vida, _la muerte era inminente…_ Cerró sus ojos implorando por ayuda divina, sabiendo perfectamente que esta no llegaría.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando percibió al sujeto a unos centímetros de distancia siendo un grueso y viejo tronco lo que los separaba.

Pero creyó morir cuando, al abrir los ojos vio, frente a sí, el varonil rostro de Draco Malfoy…

**C o n t i n u a r á . . .**

_Espero que les haya gustado! Me esmeré en escribir de la mejor forma posible, si les gustó dejen reviews! xD Así me dan más ánimos de continuar, porque si no siento que no vale la pena seguir con la historia…No les cuesta nada mandar un pequeño review que diga: Está bien, continua. O: Está mal, no sirves como escritora xD … Cosas así_

_Y gracias a mi amiga que me impulsó a escribir la historia…_

_Adiós!_

_**No continuaré la historia si no recibo reviews...**_


	3. Remembering

_Uf….he tardado mucho, lo sé, es porque tenía intenciones de dejar el fic hasta ahí, al ver la poca aceptación que tuvo, pero me decidí a publicar una continuación…, si es que no recibo reviews, definitivamente el fanfic no continuará. Lo dejaré estancado hasta….quien sabe, quizás siempre._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí…Y a las personas que no mandan rr, les pido que lo hagan…no, más bien les ruego._

_Este fanfic tendrá un formato un poco diferente (en cuanto a redacción)_

**Aclaraciones:**

…………: Flash Back (aparecerán continuamente en el transcurso del capítulo)

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen,**

The Threat's Reasult

**Capítulo 3: Remembering**

Ginny caminaba con pasos presurosos por uno de los pasillos del castillo. La confusión reinaba en su cabeza, provocándole una furia indescriptible. Sentía un dolor tremendo, incontrolable. Avanzaba a grandes y furiosas zancadas con el objetivo de descargar aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a oprimirle el pecho, si tan sólo él no…

Pero se detuvo en seco, más bien, alguien le obligó a hacerlo…trasladando su mente a otro lugar, a otro momento.

………

_¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Tienes miedo…?- Sugirió un rubio esbozando una egocéntrica sonrisa._

_No tengo miedo Malfoy, y menos de ti. – Respondió la pelirroja mordazmente __haciendo gala de una valentía sombrosa, que había creído perder en el momento en el que vio al chico._

………

¡Ginny! No me has esperado- Habló una castaña- ¿Ginny…?

¿Ah? Hola Hermione- Saludó la chica con desinterés.

¿Qué está provocando tus distracciones?- pensó la ojimiel con suspicacia y curiosidad. Iba a averiguarlo.- ¿En qué piensas?

En nada, sólo…nada- Respondió la chica vagamente, prefiriendo ocultar lo que la atormentaba. Siguió caminando dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, siendo seguida por la castaña.

¿Ahora se llama "nada", a algo importante?- Interrogó Hermione a su mejor amiga perspicazmente. La conocía, sabía que algo le ocurría, la ojiazul era mala ocultando sus emociones, pero ahora estaba siendo especialmente notoria, lo que era aun más extraño.

La aludida rió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarlo en mayor evidencia, provocando un excesivo aumento en la curiosidad de su amiga.

La castaña escrutó con la mirada a la heredera de la familia Weasley, no se iba a dar por vencida, iba a lograr que Ginny le dijera la verdad. Pero creyó conveniente darle un momento de "tregua"; más bien utilizaría una estrategia: hablarían de temas corrientes, y luego le haría la pregunta exacta que descolocaría a la chica, imposibilitándole el mentir o hacer uso de alguna evasiva como acostumbraba hacer, especialmente estos últimos días, la joven bruja.

Supe que Harry tuvo problemas con el hurón, se veía preocupado por ti, ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a su amiga con preocupación

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después bajar la mirada, meditando.

………

_¿Intentando mantener lo poco y nada de dignidad que te queda?- Preguntó el mago con ironía- Eres aun más patética intentando conservar tu orgullo, sabiendo que no lograrás nada con aquello.- __Dijo el chico mirándola con ojos glaciales. Luego sonrió levemente, la pelirroja no parecía intimidarse, los ojos de la chica brillaban salvajemente.- ¿Orgullosa eh? ¿De qué? ¿De ser una pobretona y traidora a la sangre?- Interrogó el Slytherin burlescamente, sintiéndose claramente superior._

………

No, Hermione, no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera me lo he encontrado.- Mintió la aludida con voz neutra, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo.

La castaña se percató de la reacción de su amiga, e internamente se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Malfoy era el causante del extraño comportamiento de su amiga? Pero no tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar sobre su nuevo descubrimiento: Habían llegado al Gran Comedor.

Ginny se removió inquieta en su lugar. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

Tenían compañía.

Los Slytherin.

Vaya, vaya, pero si son la pobretona Weasley y la asquerosa sangre sucia.- Dijo con desprecio una de las serpientes, Theodore Nott

¿Qué pasó con sus amigos, eh?- Inquirió Zabini con mofa- Potter y la comadreja Weasley.

Cállate, Zabini- Espetó la castaña con una mirada asesina.

¡OH! ¿Granger, está enojada?- Interrogó Zabini con sarcasmo.- Que novedad- Habló el moreno, triunfante al ver la furia en los ojos de la Gryffindor. El hecho provocó una risa general por parte de los astutos.

Ginny se limitaba a observar a Malfoy con una indescifrable expresión en su cara. Él, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho al percatarse de la actitud de la chica.

………

_Prefiero eso, a que ser hijo de asesinos, Malfoy. Eso si que es denigrante y humillante- Se defendió la chica con terquedad._

_El chico, furioso, posó su varita en el cuello de la chica- Respétame, pobretona. Sé inteligente por primera vez en tu vida, y acepta que no estás en posición de insultarme. No ahora, que tu vida está en mis manos._

…………

El chico la miró intensamente, provocándole un sin fin de emociones. Era algo incontrolable.

………

_¿Me matarás?- Inquirió la pelirroja ya sin poder ocultar el miedo, la amargura era perceptible._

_El __rubio sonrió, la bruja estaba demostrando vulnerabilidad._

………

Eres un imbécil, Zabini, tu estupidez es igual a lo cínico y detestable que eres.- Insultó la de ondulados cabellos con acidez

Me halagas, Granger- respondió a la provocación el de ojos azabaches.

La mirada gris y la azul seguían batallando. No deseaban romper el contacto visual.

……

_Eso es lo que quiero, __Ginevra- respondió el de sangre pura sonriendo. El nombre de la chica se escuchaba extraño saliendo de la boca del mago.- Pero no aun…_

……

Ginny sintió un escalofrió estremecedor…

Draco desvió la mirada…

Un recuerdo compartido…

Un sentimiento diferente…

_Una sensación…_

…..

_¡Crucio!- Exclamó el mago con maldad en sus orbes grises._

_Sufrimiento__…_

_Satisfacción…_

……

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolía incluso el hecho de recordarlo. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos en un intento de protección.

El Príncipe de los Slytherin, sonrió con suficiencia al ver la reacción.

Púdrete, Zabini, tú y tu séquito de mortífagos. – Escupió las palabras con odio, Hermione

Hey, Granger…- Empezó diciendo el chico, pero fue interrumpido.

Silencio, Blaise, por favor…- Habló la de mirada azul observándolo fijamente.

Y, sorprendiendo a todos, éste obedeció sin rechistar.

¿Blaise Zabini se había doblegado ante Ginny Weasley? ¿O algo más?

Miradas de extrañeza y perplejidad surcaron los rostros de los allí presentes.

Pero unos ojos grises furiosos destacaban entre la multitud

_Ira__…_

Alguien se estaba interponiendo en su camino…

Razón de más para acabarlo…

Pero, era su amigo, ¿no?

No, más bien, era su _aliado_.

_Era…_

¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿La pobretona te ha dejado mudo?- Preguntó la única chica del grupo con burla.

Cállate Pansy, no te metas en mis asuntos- respondió el moreno sin quitar la vista de la Weasley.

Y tú no te metas en los míos.- Siseó intimidante el ojigris, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Temor se asomó por los ojos azabaches del joven, pero desapareció en un instante, logrando mantener la compostura.

Sentía la gélida mirada de su compañero clavada en su nuca. Intentando advertirle, dañarlo, _aniquilarlo…._

No todos lograron entender a que se refería el rubio, por lo que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Ginny tensó sus músculos, asustada. Había logrado captar todo en el instante.

Hermione, que había estado observando atentamente a su amiga, advirtió la reacción. Había ocurrido algo importante con Malfoy, y la chica estaba guardando el secreto celosamente. Al parecer, él había cumplido su amenaza…

**C o n t i n u a r á . . .? **

**Q u i z á s . . .**

_Ahí estaba la continuación, no la he hecho muy emocionante debido a que no tenía mucho ánimo. Manden rr! Se los lo que sea, porque se que hay lectores escondidos que leen el fic pero no mandan review xD_

_Bien, eso…._

_Nos vemos?_

_Depende de ustedes…._

_(No me conformo con solo 2 reviews, soy exigente xD) _

**Sin reviews esta vez, la historia desaparecerá por completo.**


End file.
